unexpected events
by VAMPIRE-STATUS
Summary: to learn about this story you must open it to get the summary.SESSXKAG


Welcome to… dun dun dun!_**Unexpected events**_where as this is my very first one-shot so im kinda scared and excited al at the same time.

**Summary:** sesshomaru and kagome have been together since high school. They just got married right after college and are on their way home from their honeymoon. Some unexpected events occur involving both unsuspecting suspects.

Disclaimer: since this is a one-shot im happy I only have to say this once I own nothing but the stupidity of story and the plot. Arigatou!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was a bright and sunny day in Hawaii where two people have just finished their honeymoon and were boarding a plane back to Japan.

"Fluffy puppy, come on, im ready to get home and see my friends you kept me away from!!" yelled the fiery spirit pushing through people.

"I'm coming kagome; don't get your panties in a bunch. Just because I like to take my time doesn't mean I not gonna make it." Replied sesshomaru curtly and softly knowing darn well she could hear him over all the people also continuing his trek to the plane right behind her.

%%%%%%ON PLANE%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kagome was sitting beside sesshomaru cuddling up to him and looking out the window.

"Sesshomaru?"

"hn?"

She put on a evil smirk then said, "wanna have a quicky in the bathroom?"

%%%%%%JAPAN AIRPORT%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

{Yawn} "How long were we on the plane?" asked kagome.

"About 4 hours, why?" he said while looking at his watch.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to know that's all." She replied then walked away leaving him in her dust.

%%%%%%%WELCOME HOME PARTY%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"We're so glad your back! We missed you so much!"Said sango pulling kagome into a big bear hug.

"Sango…can't breath." Kagome wheezed gasping for air.

"soooo, tell me all the details." She said letting go and pulling her away from everybody else.

"Um, well…. Sango... I'm pregnant." Replied kagome shakily.

"……………………… does sesshomaru know?" asked sango with a dropped jaw.

"No, I'm afraid to tell him."

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"I found out today, they said I've been pregnant for about a week. I always wondered why I started eating more."

"Well kagome, you need to tell him. He needs to know he's going to be a father." Sango scolded.

"I still don't see why I get scared by you and I'm the demon?" she asked almost flinching.

%%%%%%%%PARTY DINNER%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As kagome and sesshomaru finished eating with the rest of them, she took this as her chance to tell sesshomaru and took him to the other room for privacy.

"Sesshomaru?"

"hn?"

"I have to tell you something, but I'm scared of how your gonna react to it." Replied kagome fidgeting under his intense but gentle gaze.

"What's there to be afraid of, I'm here for you no matter what. Now, what do you have to tell me?" He said cupping her chin in his hand.

"Well… um, I'm pregnant." She finally confessed.

As soon as the words left he mouth he fainted. Sure he wanted kids but not this fast.

"Ahh!! Oh my god! Someone come help, sesshomaru just fainted!" kagome screamed running around like a crazy person in panic and in fear for the rejection of the now growing baby in her womb.

Everyone rushed in to see what happened and find out why kagome was screaming her head off.

"What are you talking about…" but never finished cause the sight of sesshomaru passed out on the floor was too funny for him to bear.

"**HAHAHA**… sesshomaru… passed out! Now that's… the funniest thing… I've ever seen… in my life!!!" he choked out in between laughs and gasps for air.

**(A/N: I bet you can figure out who said it. Then again it is the easiest question on earth and really obvious… yea, back to the story.)**

"Dude, that isn't funny! What if he has a concussion? If he does I'll make sure you feel the same thing!"

%%%%%%AN HOUR LATER%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Wh... what happened and where am I?" asked the some what dizzy sesshomaru slowly.

"Honey, you fainted after I told you I was pregnant. Do you not want kids?" kagome asked warily.

"Of course I want kids; I just didn't think it would happen so fast. Ka… kagome are you crying? Do you not want kids?"

"of course I want kids too. I just had the same thoughts as you on this one. This is too early for kids I mean we just got out of college and got back from our honeymoon, this…"

She never finished as for sesshomaru silencing her with his mouth in a passionate kiss.

"I know all of that. We'll just wing it."

As kagome smiled he brought her in for another passionate kiss.

**THE END!!!!!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Well as you can see I've finished my one-shot. I finally finished typing around close to 2 and I'm sleepy so go f your self's for the time being. shippo take it away!!! {Walks away}

Shippo: well what bit her in the ass? Well anyway like she said in the beginning she owns nothing but the stupidity and the plot.

Ducezzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!! See ya later


End file.
